Je ne suis pas homophobe
by Alounet
Summary: Lors d'une soirée déguisée à McKinley, Finn a un mot déplacé envers Sebastian. Ce qui le conduire à avoir une "étrange discussion" avec Will, puis à présenter ses excuses à Sebastian avant de retrouver Puck pour en parler. Pendant ce temps, Sam déprime de voir Kurt et Blaine à nouveau unis. Slash multiple mais pour un final FInn/Puck !


**Titre** : Je ne suis pas homophobe

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Général

**Couple** : Si le couple principal de la fiction nous mènera à du Puck/Finn, vous trouverez aussi du Finn/Will, du Finn/Sebastian et du Puck/Sam

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Alice in a mad Wonderland est folle. Mais j'adore ça. Elle me lance toujours des défis de dingue et celui ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Donc pour ce défi, elle voulait du Puck/Finn avec lemon, mais je ne devais pas y arriver aussi facilement.

Non seulement ils devaient être à la base tous deux hétéros (avec tendance homophobe pour Finn), pour les amener à coucher totalement ensemble, ils devaient l'un et l'autre vive des "petites" expériences avec d'autres gars (Finn deux mecs, et Puck un seul). L'un ça devait être avec Sam, l'autre avec Will. Le troisième mec ne devait être ni Blaine, ni Kurt, ni Artie.

J'avais pleins de mots, de phrases et de chiffres obligatoires à placer (en gras et italique comme souvent).

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le _**lycée**_ McKinley High organisait sa première soirée déguisée. Une soirée haute en couleur que Blaine et Sam avait organisé d'une main de maître, étant donné qu'ils étaient à la tête de la direction des élèves. Les deux meilleurs amis du monde, enfin arrivé au grand jour, s'étaient déguisés, il en va de soit, en super héros. D'ailleurs, le blond avait du mal à décoller son regard du brun. Depuis quelques semaines - et le départ de Brittany - il s'était énormément rapproché de Blaine.

Seulement, Blaine à défaut, s'était éloigné de son meilleur ami. S'étant rabiboché avec Kurt, il avait même demandé à ce dernier d'être son cavalier pour le bal déguisé.

Le new-yorkais s'était habillé en couturier de luxe - ce qui lui allait bien - et accaparait complètement Blaine, ce qui laissa Sam seul, près du bar, à se consoler comme il le pouvait avec de l'alcool entré en douce grâce à Puck.

-Santana m'a dit que je trouverais un géant par ici. J'ai beau lui avoir dit que moi, le géant, je le trouvais plutôt sexy, elle m'a rit au nez.

Finn, qui servait tout comme Will de chaperon à la soirée, dévisagea le Warbler qui se présentait face à lui. Sebastian Smythe n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Qui t'a invité ?

-Personne. J'aime taper l'incruste. Et une soirée organisé par deux beaux gosses, ça se refuse pas.

-Quelque chose me dit que t'es surtout venu pour te taper un mec.

-Pas qu'un seul, répondit Sebastian en buvant un verre de punch. J'aime me lancer des défis. Ce soir ça sera _**5**_ mecs. Tu veux en faire partie ?

-Ca m'intéresse pas, rétorqua Finn en essayant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin.

Sebastian, qui était déguisé en "Adam", n'ayant qu'une simple feuille lui servant de cache sexe, arrêta le plus grand en l'agrippant par le bras.

-Tu connais le proverbe qui dit : Fontaine, je ne boiras pas de ton eau ?

Non, Finn ne connaissait pas ce proverbe. Est persuadé de passer encore une fois pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était, sa colère pour Sebastian s'intensifia.

-Tu sais pas accepter quand un mec te dit non toi ?

-Mais tu ne m'as pas encore dit non !

Sebastian se colla - en bougeant des fesses - à l'entre jambe de Finn. Ce dernier, choqué par l'attitude provocante du jeune homme le repoussa en hurlant :

-Me touche pas sale _**PD**_ !

Autour d'eux, plusieurs regards se retournèrent vers eux, choqué par l'insulte employée par Finn. Lui même regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir osé l'insulter par ce nom. Mais malheureusement pour Hudson, Will Schuester avait lui aussi entendu ces paroles.

-Finn, je peux te voir une minute ?

-Attends, c'est pas du tout...

Satisfait, Sebastian s'éloigna dans la foule tandis que Will pressait Finn pour qu'il le suive en dehors de la salle et de l'agitation provoquée par Marley, Kitty et Tina qui reprenaient le dernier tube de Lady Gaga sur scène.

Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau de Will, mais Finn tenait à se défendre :

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas homophobe. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est cet enfoiré de merde qui m'a provoqué !

-Finn, tu sais que tu représente une forme d'autorité ici, et t'entendre dire le mot "_**PD**_" face à tous ces élèves, tu te rends compte ?

-Mais j'ai rien contre les gays, Kurt est mon demi frère ! J'ai rien contre lui !

Will venait de pousser la porte de son bureau et invita Finn à y entrer. Le jeune homme obéit, se laissant tomber sur une chaise, encore énervé par ce qui venait de se produire.

-C'est dingue ça, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse penser que moi, je suis homophobe.

-Mon expérience m'a souvent appris que ceux qui criaient haut et fort ne pas l'être cachaient souvent quelque chose.

Will s'était appuyé contre son bureau et faisait désormais face à son assistant.

-Dans ce _**lycée**_, de nombreuses personnes se montrent intolérants envers les homosexuels. Blaine ou Unique en font encore régulièrement les frais.

-J'ai rien contre...

Will le coupa net :

-Tu n'as rien contre les gays, oui j'ai entendu. Mais je suis persuadé que l'idée d'embrasser un autre garçon te dégoute, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr c'est...

Finn s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, réalisant ce qu'il disait. Il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant aussitôt cette révélation involontaire.

-Finn, tu n'as plus _**12**_ ans, tu es un homme maintenant. Surtout, on est en _**2013**_, il faut savoir évoluer !

-D'accord, j'arrive pas à concevoir qu'un mec puisse embrasser un mec et éprouver du plaisir, c'est normal, je suis hétéro.

-Pourtant je suis moi même hétéro et je n'ai aucun dégoût devant cette image. Je peux même parfaitement concevoir qu'un homme fasse l'amour à un autre homme, le masturbe ou lui fasse une fellation.

Devant l'aveu de son professeur et ami, Finn eut légèrement surpris. Pour lui, imaginer de telles choses était impossible. D'ailleurs, il ne se les imaginait jamais. Ou parfois si, lorsqu'il entendait Kurt et Blaine forniquer dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Mais lorsque ce cas se présentait et qu'il avait les images en tête, il mettait son casque sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre.

-Quand on est hétéro, on ne peut pas avoir du plaisir à s'imaginer branler un autre mec par exemple, rétorqua Finn.

-Et si je te prouvais le contraire ?

Finn écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment Will pouvait lui apporter une telle preuve. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car son regard interrogatif invita Will à poursuivre son raisonnement :

-Si par exemple, la maintenant, je te demandais de me masturber. Et j'en ferais de même avec toi. On pourrait voir si tu es réellement dégouté à l'idée de toucher le sexe d'un autre homme.

Finn se releva précipitamment de sa chaise, choqué que Monsieur Schuester puisse lui faire une telle proposition :

-Je vais pas me laisser toucher la bite par toi... Ca serait trop bizarre !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as peur d'aimer ça ?

-Non ! se défendit Finn qui se retrouvait piégé dans cette situation.

-Considère ça comme un "devoir obligatoire" alors.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Will enleva sa ceinture et déboutonnait son jean sous le regard ahuri de Finn. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, regardant l'autre homme dévêtir son pantalon. Il se retrouva bientôt avec un boxer moulant parfaitement ses formes mais surtout dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir la queue encore au repos du professeur.

-Allez, fais comme moi.

Will s'installa sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et intima à Finn de le suivre. Ce dernier, toujours abasourdi mais envieux de démontrer à Will qu'il avait tord, le suivit. Finn se débarrassa de son pantalon, dévoilant ainsi un _**caleçon blanc**_ uni. Il se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil aux côtés de son collègue et ami. Ce dernier décida de prendre les choses en main :

-Je commence.

Will dirigea sa main vers l'entre jambe du plus jeune. Ce dernier le laissa faire. Il était cependant paniqué à l'idée que son sexe puisse réagir au contact de la main de Will. Ce dernier glissa sa main sous le caleçon assez large et toucha la chair chaude mais molle de son ancien élève. Il glissa ses doigts dessus, allant toucher son prépuce et le décalottant doucement.

La réaction fut immédiate. Le caleçon devient bientôt trop petit pour contenir l'érection grandissante de Finn. Celui-ci devint rouge de honte, mais il laissa Will continuer sa manœuvre.

Le professeur aida Finn à se débarrasser de son caleçon, le vêtement rejoignant le sol.

-Tu vois, ton sexe réagit.

Will abandonna le sexe de Finn quelques secondes pour enlever son propre boxer noir et libérer son sexe. Celui-ci, excité par la situation et se comportant naturellement, se dressa à son tour droit comme un I. Finn n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de l'autre engin.

-Je l'imaginais plus gros.

-J'ai pas une queue aussi grosse que la tienne mais, mes _**15 centimètres**_ semble satisfaire Emma, répondit Will avec un clin d'oeil tout en reprenant sa masturbation sur le sexe de Finn.

Ce dernier, encouragé par son collègue, aventura sa propre main sur le sexe tendu du professeur. Les deux collègues se lancèrent ainsi dans une masturbation mutuelle. L'instant était étrange pour l'apprenti professeur. Il allait devoir reconnaître qu'en effet, tout en étant parfaitement hétérosexuel, il pouvait éprouver du plaisir dans un acte le liant à un autre homme.

Plaisir qui se manifesta quelques secondes plus tard par leurs jouissances à tous les deux. Finn se releva précipitamment, sa main pleine de sperme de Will et arracha une serviette de l'armoire pour se frotter très rapidement les doigts.

-Maintenant, je pense que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un, conclut Will qui relevait son boxer et son pantalon pour se rhabiller.

_**-Je dois vraiment aller lui parler ?**_ s'inquiéta Finn à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à Sebastian.

-Oui, tu le dois, répondit simplement Will qui quittait la pièce après avoir à son tour nettoyé ses mains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la soirée, Puck s'éclatait comme un dingue aux côtés de Kitty. Cette dernière avait accepté que son ex l'accompagne étant donné qu'il était celui qui fournissait les vraies boissons de la fête. Mais la jeune blonde paraissait inquiète et en fit part à son cavalier :

-Je crois que Sam a un peu abusé, je viens du bar, il est complètement bourré.

Puck qui s'éclatait sur la piste regarda en direction du bar et vit le jeune blond, accoudé, un verre remplis d'un liquide qui ne semblait pas être de _**l'eau**_ ainsi que plusieurs _**glaçons**_ dans les mains.

-Bon, continue de t'amuser poupée, j'vais m'occuper de lui. Surement une peine de cœur et ça, ça me connaît !

Puck abandonna la jolie blonde sur la piste de danse et se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre le bar. Fort heureusement, Sue Sylvester était très loin de l'endroit et n'allait ainsi pas piquer un scandale. Puck se posa sur la chaise voisine à celle de l'ancien streap teaser. Il lui attrapa son verre des mains pour sentir ce qu'il y avait dedans :

-Hééééé ! protesta le blond. C'est mon mien. T'as qu'a t'en prendre un à toi, répondit Sam très éméché.

Puck reconnut aussitôt l'odeur du whisky, il avala le reste du verre d'une traite afin de ne pas en faire profiter le blond.

-Pour toi c'est de l'eau maintenant, lui annonça Puck. Et surtout, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te bourre la gueule en déprimant comme un clochard ? T'as vu les nanas qu'il y a sur la piste ? Y'en a bien une que t'as envie d'te faire ! Moi en tout cas, j'ai repéré deux p'tits lots... Miam !

-J'm'en fiche des fiiiiiilles ! Moi j'veux pas d'fiiiilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

Sam posa son regard sur un couple se dandinant comme deux fous. Puck suivit son regard et vit Kurt danser avec Blaine. Le juif vit aussitôt le rapprochement.

-Blaine ? Tu veux te faire Blaine ? Mais depuis quand t'es gay toi ?

-Je ne suis pas gay ! se défendit Sam. Pourquoi, toi t'es homophobe ?

Puck souffla en l'air et força Sam à se lever.

-Ou tu m'emmènes ? Tu me kidnappe pour me violer ?

-Dans tes rêves, j'suis pas _**PD**_ moi. J't'emmène prendre l'air.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent le parking. Puck était obligé d'aider Sam à marcher correctement. Voyant la porte des _**vestiaires**_ ouvertes un peu plus loin, il n'y entraina.

-Maintenant tu vas m'dire depuis quand t'as le béguin pour Sam ?

-En fait, ça fait _**79**_ jours que je sais qu'il m'aime... Mais juste _**14**_ que moi je sais qu'il me plait. Mais le truc c'est que, quand Brittany est parti et que j'me suis dit qu'il me plaisait, bah... Lui, il s'était remis avec son Kuuuuuuurt !

Sam se rendit soudain compte que Puck n'était pas costumé et qu'au contraire, il était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un _**t-shirt noir moulant à merveille ses muscles**_.

-Hé ! Pourquoi t'es pas déguisé toi ? T'as pas joué le jeu ! C'est pas bieeeen !

Sam ressemblait à un gamin quand il était bourré, ce qui fit rire Puck. Mais ce dernier remarqua que Sam le regardait... étrangement. Il contemplait un peu trop longuement ses muscles et son torse.

-J'ai pu _**d'herbe**_, annonça Puck qui se serait bien fumé un joint pour se changer les idées. T'as rien à me proposer toi ?

Sam se marra et proposa :

-Une _**pipe**_ ? J'peux t'en tailler une tout de suite si tu veux.

Sam s'était déjà agenouillé face à Puck, essayant en vain de lui défaire son pantalon.

-Ho doucement blondie ! T'as peut être une bouche digne d'une bonne suceuse, moi j'joue pas dans ce truc là.

-Mais t'as pas envie de savoir comment ma grande bouche peut sucer ? Ca te mettra en condition pour aller serrer une nana...

La proposition n'était pas déplaisante. Après tout, du sexe restait du sexe. Du moins, une bouche lui suçant sa bite ça restait... Une bouche comme une autre, qu'elle soit celle d'un mec ou d'une fille.

-D'accord. Mais attention, si tu mets les dents ou que tu t'y prends mal, j'te fous mon poing dans la gueule.

Sam retrouva le sourire et s'engagea donc dans l'enlèvement du pantalon de son ami. Le dit pantalon se retrouva aux chevilles de Puck et Sam put découvrir le boxer ultra sexy du jeune homme :

_**-Hum... Joli !**_

-Tais toi et suce !

Sam utilisa ses dents pour faire descendre le boxer un peu plus bas et libérer le sexe à demi dur du brun. La langue du blond sortit de sa bouche pour lécher et gouter ce fruit offert à lui. Rapidement, les coups de langue rendirent le sexe de Noah très dur. Le bougre de blondinet s'y prenait plutôt bien et Puck prenait du plaisir à sentir cette langue caresser son sexe.

La tête redressée en arrière, il se laissa pleinement aller à cette fellation lorsque la bouche de mérou de Sam avala dans sa totalité ses _**17 centimètres**_.

-Ho là doucement, y'a pas le feu ! lança Puck qui sentait que la bouche de Sam allait le faire jouir très rapidement.

Sam retira ce sexe de sa bouche et, souriant à son ami, se releva pour défaire lui aussi son pantalon de super héros. Il retira son costume tout entier sous le regard désabusé de Puck qui s'inquiétait. Le jeune homme avait dit oui pour une fellation, pas pour autre chose. Et si Sam se mettait complètement nu face à lui, c'était mauvais signe.

_**-Hum... Tu peux dire comment je peux en avoir des pareilles ? Je te parle pas des abdos hein mais de plus bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**_

Et Sam caressa les deux petites jumelles se situant juste en face de son sexe bien dur et bien bandé.

_**-Te fous pas de ma gueule.**_

-Quoi ? Elle est pas belle ma queue à moi ? _**20 centimètres**_ de plaisir, et c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà mesuré et tout tu sais, avouait Sam dont l'alcool faisait toujours son effet sur lui.

Puck réalisa que le blond, bien que très bon suceur, n'était pas en état d'assouvir son besoin qui était purement sexuel. De plus, il allait certainement lui demander de le contenter et de le satisfaire aussi, et ça, il en était hors de question.

C'est à contre coeur donc que le brun releva son boxer et son pantalon, et qu'il se rhabilla, sans que son érection ai disparue.

-Mais pourquoiiiiii ? Je suce pas bien ?

-Tu suce comme une bonne salope mon vieux. Mais t'as besoin de dormir la.

Puck quitta les vestiaires, laissant un Sam triste, désabusé, mais surtout complètement nu et ayant une érection insatisfaite.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Finn avait échappé aux assauts de certains des élèves qui voulaient absolument le voir chanter sur scène. Il cherchait dans la foule après Sebastian. Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva le Warbler en pleine tentative de drague sur Ryder. Celui-ci semblait gêné et ne savait pas comment se débarasser du jeune homme.

-Smythe ! Suis moi, j'dois te parler !

Devant ce semblant d'autorité, le gay abandonna complètement sa proie pour suivre celui qui l'avait insulté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se laissa ainsi entrainer en dehors de la salle et suivit le garçon dans le couloir, un peu plus au calme.

-Qu'est-ce que me veut Monsieur Hudson ? _**Un truc, genre argent ou je sais pas quoi ou bien un service**_ peut-être ?

-Rien à voir, j'suis désolé pour l'insulte tout à l'heure. J'suis pas homophobe et j'voudrais pas que tu pense ça.

Sebastian eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

-Perso j'aime assez qu'on m'insulte. Ca fait de bonnes préliminaires. Non je ne suis pas maso, juste que j'aime bien quand ça devient violent au pieu.

Agacé, Finn abandonna Sebastian pour repartir mais ce dernier le suivit et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir ? Si tu me présentes des excuses, c'est parce qu'on t'a demandé de le faire... Et vu la scène de tout à l'heure, je parierais sur ce bon vieux Monsieur Schuester. Il t'a fait une longue morale de bisounours ?

-Il m'a fait voir les choses différement.

-Assez différemment pour que t'accepte une petite fellation ? T'inquiètes, pour toi ça sera gratuit !

Finn devint rouge et se stoppa net dans le couloir. En quelques secondes, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il restait assez intrigué par les relations entre hommes, surtout depuis cette masturbation mutuelle qu'il avait partagé quelques instants plus tôt avec son collègue.

Il savait aussi que Sebastian était un expert. Un gay expert. Il avait déjà du se taper l'équivalent d'un _**bus**_ entier d'hommes dans sa vie. Et donc une fellation de sa part devait sans doute être le nirvana. Et comme lui même n'avait jamais connu le plaisir d'une fellation, il était intrigué.

Est-ce que le plaisir était plus intense que lorsqu'on se faisait masturber ?

-Tu cogites on dirait ? Continue de réfléchir pendant que je m'occupe de ça...

Sebastian posa sa main sur l'entre jambe de l'ancien quaterback. Ce dernier n'osa pas réagir, comme tout à l'heure, son sexe réagit à ce simple contact. Satisfait, Sebastian bloqua Finn contre le mur.

Finn était inquiet, ils étaient dans un couloir et à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un pouvait les apercevoir. Et là, que penseraient-ils lorsqu'ils verraient Sebastian Smythe, à genoux, retirant le sexe tendu au maximum de Finn Hudson ?

_**-Oh mon dieu... Tu peux pas avoir un enfin aussi énorme ! **_

Sebastian était subjugué de voir le sexe de Finn se dresser face à lui. Il en avait vu des queues dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'en avait vu une aussi grosse et surtout aussi longue.

-_**22 centimètres**_ sur 6 je dirais à vue d'oeil... J'aurais jamais pensé en avoir une aussi énorme dans la bouche. Avec mes 18 centimètres, je suis hors concours !

Finn était flatté qu'un mec comme Sebastian puisse le complimenter autant sur son sexe. Il savait que Mère Nature l'avait généreusement gâté. Mais aucune de ses ex petites amies ne l'avait jamais complimenté sur son sexe. Peut-être avaient-elles peur ?

Sebastian, lui, n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Satisfait, le regard pétillant et surtout, la langue affamé, il se jeta sur le morceau et le dévora goulument. Finn était impressionné. Il avait beau avoir jouit il y a peu de temps, Sebastian allait l'amener dans une nouvelle jouissance tellement il s'y prenait comme un Dieu. Son imposant tableau de chasse avait du bon, il était parfaitement doué avec sa langue.

Tandis que Sebastian s'amusait à titiller le gland de Finn, celui-ci réalisa à quel point il avait tord. En effet, le sexe entre hommes avait beau être "différent", c'était purement excellent. Il n'avait plus envie d'être homophobe après ça.

-Délicieux !

Sebastian se relevait, savourant les dernières goutes de sperme qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il se frotta la bouche, souriant.

-Un vrai régal. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un tableau de chasse à assurer. Bonne soirée !

Le Warbler abandonna le jeune professeur dans le couloir, celui-ci toujours sous le choc du moment qu'il venait de vivre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Puck avait regagné la soirée et dansait comme une bête sur la piste de danse. Kitty l'avait abandonné pour danser avec Ryder, ravi d'être débarrassé de Sebastian. En effet ce dernier s'attaquait à nouveau au couple Kurt / Blaine. Une dispute provoquée entre les deux amoureux laissa un Blaine déprimé, bientôt consolé par Sam qui avait regagné la soirée. Il était toujours fortement alcoolisé - et à moitié vêtu maintenant - mais il était présent pour son meilleur ami.

Finn, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion après ces deux expériences sexuelles masculines, était lui aussi revenu dans la salle. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à s'amuser. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Une main masculine l'avait masturbé. Une bouche masculine lui avait fait une fellation. Et si maintenant un sexe masculin venait à le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il y prendrait autant de plaisir ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait ça ?

-A quoi tu pense ? demanda Puck qui le retrouvait dans un coin de la salle.

-Rien mec. Juste un truc qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure.

Puck, se sentant en pleine confiance avec son meilleur ami et surtout, n'ayant peur de rien, décida d'avouer son tête à tête avec Sam dans les vestiaires.

-J'ai laissé Sam me sucer tout à l'heure. T'y crois toi ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Finn. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'sais pas. J'me suis dit qu'il fallait pas mourir con. Mais t'inquiètes, j'suis pas une pédale. Mais c'était pas mauvais.

Devant une telle révélation, Finn se décida à lui aussi se confier. Après tout, il avait besoin d'en parler et son meilleur ami était sans doute le plus disposé à l'écouter et le conseiller :

-Moi aussi.

Puck le regarda intrigué et l'écouta faire son récit. De Will à Sebastian et des émotions qu'il avait lui aussi ressenti.

-Fais gaffe vieux, bientôt tu vas te retrouver avec une queue entre les fesses ! se moqua Puck complètement hilare.

Gêné, Finn lui demanda tout de même :

-Tu me la mettrais toi ta queue... ?

Puck stoppa tout ricanement, essayant de comprendre les paroles de Finn. Son meilleur ami lui proposait de le prendre ? Soit c'était un canular, soit son meilleur pote disjonctait complètement.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Laisse tomber, j'me casse.

Regrettant déjà d'avoir osé faire cette demande, Finn quitta la soirée, laissant les lycéens danser et se coller les uns aux autres. Pour lui, cette soirée aura était la soirée de toutes les expériences, mais ça devait prendre fin.

Rejoignant le parking pour retrouver sa voiture, l'ancien quaterback s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami derrière lui :

-J'ai pas encore juté ce soir et j'arrive pas à trouver une nana.

Finn tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il resta silencieux, le laissant venir là ou il le souhaitait.

-Viens. Ma _**voiture**_ sera plus grande.

-Plus grande pour quoi ?

-Si je dois te défoncer les fesses, répondit en souriant Puck, vaut mieux avoir de la place non ?

Finn hésitait. Et si Puck se foutait de sa gueule ? Voyant son meilleur ami s'avancer un peu plus loin dans le parking, le grand brun décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, rien de dramatique ne lui arriverait. Il voulait vivre cette dernière étape de l'expérience "gay".

-On fait comment ? demanda t-il une fois qu'il eut rejoint Puck.

-Quoi ? Tu veux m'embrasser peut-être ?

Finn haussa les épaules.

-Montre moi ta queue pour voir.

Finn regarda autour de lui, le parking était désert. Il enleva sa ceinture, son pantalon et baissa son caleçon blanc. Il dévoila ainsi son sexe, d'abord mou, mais qui regagna une belle érection devant le regard appuyé de Puck.

_**-Oh mon dieu... Tu peux pas avoir un engin aussi énorme !**_

Finn faisait le fier. C'était le deuxième mec à lui faire un tel compliment dans la soirée.

-Putain heureusement que c'est pas moi qui passe à la casserole. Allez, déssape toi et rentre à l'arrière, j'vais avancer les sièges à l'avant.

Puck s'exécuta, avançant au maximum les sièges avants tandis que Finn déposait son pantalon et son boxer sur le siège avant. Il entra dans la voiture, se disposant sur la banquette arrière à quatre pattes.

Ses fesses ressortaient légèrement à l'extérieur pour que Puck puisse y avoir un total accès.

_**-Hum ... Joli !**_

Puck claqua une main sur les fesses de son meilleur ami. Elles étaient fermes mais rebondies. Un vrai délice pour les yeux. Pour Puck, le cul de Finn était comme la bouche de Sam tout à l'heure. Un trou restait un trou pour lui.

Sauf que celui présent devant lui était plus poilu que celui d'une fille.

-Tu peux me préparer un peu ? Histoire que tu me fasse pas trop mal ?

-T'inquiètes, Puckerman a déjà défleuri pas mal de trous... J'sais m'y prendre.

Puck passa ses doigts dans sa bouche afin de les saliver complètement. Il cracha aussi sur l'intimité du jeune professeur et bientôt ses doigts jouèrent avec son anus et s'y engouffrèrent. Il le doigtait avec un certain plaisir, jouant de ces allées et venues. Finn se mordait les lèvres, ressentant par moment l'un des doigts de Puck atteindre un point sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

-Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

Jugeant l'entrée de son anus suffisamment dilaté, Puck présenta son gland face à cette entrée. Il poussa doucement pour que sa queue entre, mais le passage restait tout de même étroit, Finn n'ayant pas l'habitude de laisser quelqu'un entrer par là.

-Détends toi mec, sinon tu vas souffrir.

Finn essayait de garder son calme et tenta une respiration semblable à celle des femmes qui accouchaient. Il avait vu ça à la télévision et tentait de se concentrer là dessus.

Il ressentit tout de même toute la douleur lorsque Puck eut finalement entré l'intégralité de sa "bête" à l'intérieur de lui. Puck appréciait l'étroitesse de ce cul. Finalement, depuceler Finn n'était pas si mauvais.

Il agita bientôt sa queue à l'intérieur. Devant cette agitation, Finn eut du mal à garder le silence le plus total. Il gémissait, il tremblait, lâchant de temps en temps le prénom de son ami dans un souffle d'extase et de plaisir.

Puck était d'autant plus excité à l'idée d'entendre de tels gémissements de la part du plus grand. Il tenait maintenant fermement les hanches du jeune professeur, faisant aller sa queue de plus en plus vite. Il voulait l'entendre couiner et hurler son plaisir.

-Lâche toi à fond mec... y'a personne pour t'entendre... Enfin je crois !

-Puck ! Tu m'fais mal ! Puck !

Puck ne pensait plus qu'à son plaisir, ignorant les plaintes de l'autre garçon. Il continua ce traitement jusqu'à jouir pleinement à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami.

Il retira sa queue, toute collante, reprenant ses esprits et réalisant ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Finn passa une main sur son anus, sentant le sperme qui y restait collé, puis il se retourna pour retrouver une position assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

-Tu m'as déchiré le cul mec !

-C'est toi qui me l'a demandé non ?

-T'aurais pas pu être un peu plus... tendre, j'sais pas moi!

-J'suis jamais tendre avec mes coups d'un soir !

Puck entra lui aussi dans la voiture, refermant la porte et prenant place sur la banquette à côté de Finn.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus en bas, mais avaient gardé leurs t-shirts.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de baiser un mec ? demanda Finn curieux de connaître les sensations qu'avaient éprouvé son ami.

-J'sais pas. C'est pas très différent d'une fille en fait. Pourquoi, t'en redemande ? se moqua Puck.

-Pas ce soir. La j'ai trop mal au cul pour reprendre ta queue...

-Mais si ta bouche a pas trop mal, tu peux me sucer si tu veux ?

-Non. J'crois que j'vais rentrer chez moi.

Finn attrapa ses vêtements sur le siège avant et s'apprêta à se rhabiller mais Puck l'arrêta. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Finn, puis il l'embrassa. Stupéfait, Finn laissa son ami lui offrir ce baiser.

-C'était pourquoi ça ?

-J'sais pas. Pour voir.

Puck attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla à son tour.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tina, ou t'as entendu ça ?

-C'est les rumeurs. Je n'invente rien !

-Sérieusement ? Finn qui masturberait Monsieur Schuester, sucerait Sebastian et se ferait "prendre" par Puck? Va dire ça à Kurt, il en serait mort de rire !

Tina haussa les épaules, suivant son meilleur ami dans les couloirs du lycée.

-D'ailleurs, ça va mieux lui et toi ?

-Oui, on s'est vite réconcilié le soir après la fête.

-Quelle genre de réconciliation ? demanda curieuse Tina.

-Une consolation sur l'oreiller si tu veux savoir.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire tout en entrant dans la salle du Glee Club ou les attendaient Will, Finn et les autres élèves.


End file.
